Super Smash Bros: The Movie
by Dream Guardian King Allen
Summary: A powerful being, fed up with his creations fighting one another, decides to wipe out all the worlds and start over. But not before letting the heroes fight each other in order for one of their homes to be spared. Now Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox McCloud, and Pikachu now must fight against one another to save their homes. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome everyone, to my second story ever! This is an adaptation of the first Super Smash Bros. game on the Nintendo 64, which is not easy to make a movie about a fighting game with no plot what so ever. So I am giving it my best effort. With that out of the way, only thing left to do is to say ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all properties belong to their respective owners since without them we wouldn't have these great games to make fanfiction for.**

Prologue: Pulling Some Strings

A fight between a plumber in red and a spiked shelled turtle dragon was taking place. The plumber ran behind the turtle and grabbed it by the tail and then started to swing it around at increasingly fast speeds. Then the plumber let go of the turtle's tail sending the turtle flying toward a spiked ball at the edge of the area they were fighting on. When the turtle hit the spiked ball it exploded, then the whole scene froze.

"Why do they fight?" asked a voice as he observed the battle from his home. A white glove that would belong to the right hand came out from the shadows and the battle changed into a diorama of the battle field with statues of the plumber and turtle on it. "I create their worlds and give them life, and still they waste it on these worthless fights. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled the glove slamming his fist down onto the diorama making the statues fall over. The glove then picked up the statues and placed them upright on the table and positioned them to where they would be perfectly place on the battle field.

"It is not just those two that do this," said the glove looking over other dioramas that were set up in the large room, "It is every last one of these beings. I created their very existence and worlds for them to live in peace and still they squander this very gift by fighting. I should wipe the universe clean and start again, but that would only lead to the same situation I find myself in, and what good would that do?" The hand tapped his finger on the table thinking of a logical way to get the answers he desires.

Then the hand came up with an idea, and snapped his fingers. "Of course, that's it," he then waved his hand and caused eight statues to float over to him and spun them in a circle, "If my creations wish to fight, then I'll just bring them to my dominion and see which of them is the strongest among them. The one that does shall have his or her world sparred, as I destroy the rest." Then figures spun faster and faster, getting into a tighter circle before the hand closed his palm holding the figures in his palm. "If they need to fight, then THEY SHALL FIGHT!" Then a flash of light emitted from the hand and he hackled in evil laughter.

**The Screen Fades**

**The Smash Symbol forms in a fiery blaze**

**The Title pops out in blazing letters:**

_**Super Smash Bros: The Movie**_

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Well I hope you enjoyed that little beginning to the adaptation of the first game. To answer ahead of time, I only plan to focus on the original fighters of the game so no one from the other games will show up. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite this story as well as my other story, because more support means a lot, and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this.**


	2. Scene 1: Mario

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of the Super Smash Bros. Movie! I apologize for the wait but, I had other things to take care of like summer session, a new Mario Kart story, and planning this story so that I have an idea of what I want to do in it. Now without further due, I give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

A bright light flashes over a field, the light disappears and all that is left is a lone figure lying on the ground. The figure was a man with brown hair, black mustache, red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red cap the had a M on it, he is known as Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario began to stir and opened his blue eyes and sat up trying to figure out what had happened.

Mario sat up and shook his head before saying in an Italian accent, "What happened? Where am I?" Mario took in his surroundings and saw absolute chaos. The landscape was a mish-mash of different lands, Mario recognized some of it from his home but the rest was unfamiliar. After taking in his environment, Mario got up and dusted himself off before making a plan of what to do next.

_"How did I get here? All I remember is beating Bowser again after he took over Peach's castle and stole the power stars. Then Peach was freed and we had cake together. After that I went to one of the guest rooms to rest and a bright light came, and the next thing I know I'm here. Is this another one of Bowser's tricks or something else,"_ thought Mario as recounted past events in his mind.

"WELCOME CHAMPION!" sounded a booming voice which caused Mario to get into a battle stance while trying to find the source of the noise. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO PARTICPATE IN A LITTLE CONTEST THAT WILL DETERMINE THE FATE OF YOU WORLD," the voice boomed again, Mario raised an eyebrow at this statement, as he was curious as to what the voice meant. A rolled up piece of paper appeared out of thin air and floated down to Mario. Mario grabbed the paper and opened it up revealing a map with eight symbols each pointing to a specific spot on the map. "THIS MAP SHOWS THE LOCATION OF EIGHT DIFFERENT COINS, YOU MUST FIND THEM AND RETURN THEM TO THIS SPOT. ELIMINATE ANYONE WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAY. FAILURE TO DO SO WOULD MEAN THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR WORLD," the voice boomed causing Mario's eyes to widen at the fact that his world would be destroyed if he didn't find these coins. Then a pedestal came up from the ground with a thick flat disk on its top with eight smaller circular indents on it. "THE BEST OF LUCK TO YOU, CHAMPION," the voice boomed again, after a few moments of silence it was safe to assume the voice was done with whatever it needed to say.

Mario looked at the map and went over what the voice had said. If he didn't find these coins soon, his home would be destroyed. Mario then looked at the map to see where the closest coin was, one of them was just to the northeast of him at a castle like structure. Mario fastened his cap and then rolls up the map and said with determination, "Lets a go!" and with that he ran to his destination on another new adventure.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And cut! One scene of the movie down, and plenty more to go. I have planned on who is going to fight who, and this will follow very closely with the 1P mode in the original Smash Bros. Also if you want to be updated on when this story gets updated you can press the follow button so you can be alerted. Also don't forget to leave a review, it shows your support for the story and lets me know what I can do to improve it. That's it for me so don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Scene 2: Link

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone! I am giving this story update before school starts back up again and I get really busy. So without further ado let's get started. Also Meta Knight has returned for the new Smash Bros game.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Scene 2: Link**

Mario was fast approaching the location of the first coin. He was running toward a large castle of grey stone and green roofs, a light was shining on the tallest tower of the castle. Mario could only assume that that light was where the coin was, he then started to come up with a plan on how to get up there. He then noticed several platforms that led up to the top, with a plan in mind, Mario began to parkour his way to the top.

On the other side of the castle was a young man with light brown hair, green tunic and hat, white pants, brown fingerless gloves and boots, he was also carrying a sword and shield; he is the hero of time, Link. "This must be the one of the places where the map said one of the coins would be," said the Link. As he looked at the castle before him trying to find where the coin was, _"Reminds me of the castle back at home," _thought Link. Then Link spotted the coin on top of the castle tower, "Well, that's going to be a problem," said Link, despite having many adventures, he was not the best jumper due to the chain mail he was wearing underneath his tunic. "Just how am I going to get up there?" wondered Link since jumping was not going to be an option.

Then Link noticed a man in blue overalls jumping across the roof of the castle, then performing three jumps, each one getting higher before on the highest one he grabbed the coin for the top of the tower, then the man landed safely on the ground. "That guy must want the coins as well, I got to get up there," said Link, then he saw a ledge with a hook-shot target, "Say goodbye to that coin buddy, you won't have it for long." With that said Link made his way to the roof.

Meanwhile, Mario had just gotten the coin from the top of the castle. He took a good look at it; the coin had a symbol on it with three upright triangles with one upside-down triangle in the middle. "That's a one down, and seven to go," said Mario, he was about to put the coin in his pocket before a bomb rolled by his feet. Mario saw that the bomb was about to go off, he put the coin in his pocket and jumped out of the way.

"Alright Jump man that's far enough, hand over the coin and you won't be harmed," said a voice unfamiliar to Mario.

"Don't call me Jump man, and no way, you have to take it from me first," answered Mario.

Link glared at Mario and said, "Very well, have it your way," with this Link got into a battle stance.

Mario ran up to Link readying a punch, but Link dodged out of the way and kicked Mario. After being kicked Mario landed a few feet away from Link, and then Link brought out his boomerang and threw it at Mario. Mario dodged the boomerang at first but failed to avoid it on its return trip, the boomerang hit Mario in the hand as it returned to Link. After Link retrieved his boomerang, he charged at Mario, Link then jumped and was ready to bring his sword down on Mario. Mario saw this, so in order to counter this he used his 'Super Jump Punch,' Mario jumped into the air and punched Link in the stomach.

After getting punch Link was launched a little ways away from Mario. Mario landed on a platform higher than where Link was, Mario then shot a fireball at Link. Link used his spin attack to disrupt the fireball, putting it out. Mario used this distraction to jump in the air; spin around like a tornado and spin kick Link in the chest. Link staggered back a little after Mario's Tornado Kick. Link brought out another bomb and threw it towards Mario, however, Mario evaded the bomb and ran up to Link and grabbed him. Mario proceeded to spin Link around and around and then tossed Link of the roof.

Thinking fast, Link used his hook-shot to latch onto the ledge of the castle. After latching onto the castle the hook-shot propelled Link to the ledge, when he was close enough to the ledge, Link grabbed it and pulled himself up. Link nearly brought down his sword on top of Mario, Mario simply jump back avoiding the sword. Soon the fight had become a dance of dodging punches and sword swipes, the two fighters had been busy with each other they had failed to notice a small tornado coming towards them.

The small tornado hit the two fighters sending both of them into a spinning vortex. The two got extremely dizzy being thrown around in the mini twister. A few seconds later, Mario and Link were thrown out of the twister and into the tower walls. The two just laid there, getting their senses back in order after their fight. Link was the first to get up, staggering as he stood up, "Now, give me that coin," said Link.

Mario got up as well, staggering due to dizziness, "I don't care who you are, but I am not letting my home to get blown up without a fight. I just saved the princess and I won't let her down by some lackey of Bowser," said Mario.

Link raised an eyebrow, "Wait, who the heck is Bowser? I thought you were working under Ganeondorf," he said.

Mario shook his head and said, "I don't know anyone by that name. Who are you anyway?"

Link let down his sword and said, "My name is Link, I am known as the Hero of Time, I was on a quest to defeat the evil Ganeon in order to save the kingdom of Hyrule. Now explain to me who you are."

"It's a me Mario, I just finish beat my old enemy Bowser. I went to lie down after the princess and I had cake together. Next time I know I am in this mish mash of a world looking for coins," explained Mario.

"It appears as we have been set up to fight each other, but the issue still stands. I need that coin in order to protect Hyrule from becoming even more destroyed, so please hand it over," said Link.

Mario thought for a moment before saying, "Wait, the voice said we needed to get the coins and take out anyone who gets in our way, right. The voice didn't say anything about working together to get the coins."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Link.

"It's simple we work together to get the rest of the coins, and when we have them all, we save both of our worlds. We might even meet a few more heroes as well," said Mario.

Link thought about Mario's plan for a moment before saying, "It sounds like a very thought out plan. I say let's go for it. Where is the next coin located?"

Mario looked at the map and then pointed to a direction, "That way." Soon the heroes were on their way to their next objective, unaware that Master Hand was watching them.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-Z

Master Hand watched over the two fighters walking toward the next coin, "Well, this didn't go the way I wanted it to. I guess I will have to interfere more than I thought I would. If they won't fight with each other for no reason, then I'll just give them a reason to fight. Now the question is how?" Master Hand thought for a moment before an idea form within his mind, "I got it, I'll instill hatred between two of the fighters before they will eliminate each other for me." Master Hand then waved his fingers and within his magical viewer, a loud rumbling sound like the beating of a herd came from it.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And there you have it another scene done. Hopefully you like the fight scene, I am not good with fights yet, but I hope I improve as time goes on. I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I look forward to seeing how you like this chapter. Please remember to read, review, follow, and favorite this story as well as my other stories. With that said, I bid you all farewell.**


	4. Scene 3: Yoshi Stampede

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another scene of the Super Smash Bros: The Movie. With the recent confirmation of Shulk being in the new Wii U and 3DS game, I thought it would be good to bring up another chapter in honor of this occasion. I also want to thank readers WillPistoch, DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, NoSignalBlueScreen, and 7caleb7 for following my story, I hope you all like this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews for this chapter. I have already updated my Mario Kart 9 story if you want to check that out. I have some other announcements as well but that can wait. On with the movie scene! Lights! Camera! Action!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Scene 3: Yoshi Stampede**

Mario and Link were walking along a vast stretch of grassland that closely resembled Hyrule Field, on their way to the location of the next coin. They were telling stories about their adventures, well mostly Mario since Link was still on his adventure to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. "So you're telling me, he came into battle in a flying clown car?" asked Link as he was still trying to comprehend what Mario was telling him.

"Yeah, all he did during the battle was just fly around in the 'Koopa Klown Kar' and throw little robot Koopas at me. I just jump on top of the robots and threw them right back at him," explained Mario.

"And I thought rolling rock monsters and traveling the inside of a fish was strange," said Link. Link was thinking over the past few hours, first he finds himself in a strange land, his fairy friend Navi is nowhere to be seen, and he has a duel with an Italian plumber from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. _"I wonder if Navi is alright," _thought Link.

Soon the realistic landscape of Hyrule soon became into a more pastel landscape, like a kid came in and drew all over it with crayon. They soon entered into a forest with an atmosphere filled with innocence thanks to the Pascale color scheme. "This looks, oddly familiar," said Mario as he looked at the forest.

"Link. Link. Link!" a small voice cried out through the forest.

"I know that voice anywhere," said Link as he and Mario started heading toward the source of the voice. They soon came across a blue orb with a pair of wings. "Navi," shouted Link as he saw his fairy friend.

"Link! Am I glad to see you; this place has me all confused. I don't think I'll be much help in terms of giving information. Also who's the fat mustache man?" said Navi.

"Hey, who you calling fat you excuse for a fairy," asked Mario.

"Calm down everyone," said Link as he tried to break up the fight. "Navi, this is Mario. Mario, this is Navi, my friend," explained Link. "Mario here is helping me find a bunch of coins to save Hyrule and his world from getting destroyed. We fought against each a little bit ago, but we have it settled now."

"Alright, but I am still keeping my eye on you," said Navi.

"You a don't have any eyes to speak of," said Mario.

"Enough you two, we need to get moving if we are going to find those coins," said Link. Navi and Mario looked at each other before nodding and continuing their trek through the forest.

After a little while, they were still searching for the coin, they soon came across a small clearing with two paths going in different directions. Mario and Link looked at each other before coming toward an agreement, "You take one path and I'll take the other and then we meet back here in an hour," stated Mario.

"Now hold on a minute, how do I know that you won't double-cross me and take the coin for yourself," asked Link.

"I don't want to see your home get destroyed any more than seeing mine. All I ask is that you trust me," said Mario as he extended his hand to Link.

Link looked at Mario's hand before taking it in his and shaking his hand. "Alright, but you better not betray me," said Link.

"Great, now let's find that coin," said Mario as he started running down a path, while Link went down the other.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

Master Hand was watching this exchange of trust and became infuriated by it, "Why won't those two just simply dispose of one other and save their world. They long to fight, I have seen it. So why don't they fight now? Perhaps a little persuasion to fight, an encounter with multiple versions of another one of the other competitors may just do it," said Master Hand as he looked within his vision pool, loud thunderous noises came from it.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

Link and Navi were wondering through the forest looking for the coin but they didn't have very much luck. "We have been at this for nearly thirty minutes and we haven't found anything yet, where could it possibly be," wondered Link.

"Could it at that floating platform up there?" asked Navi as Link looked up and saw a bunch of floating platforms up it the sky, one of the platforms looked like a pop-up book, a tree with a smiling heart coming out of the book.

"Yeah that ought to do it," said Link. Just then Link heard noises coming from behind him. Before Link knew it, he was surrounded by a flurry of red, yellow, blue, light blue, and pink. Link got into a battle stance ready for anything, but before he could act, a long slimy whip grabbed Link and tossed him to the floating platform. Link landed on the platform with a hard thud, he picked himself up and looked at his attackers as they landed on the platform.

The creatures were standing on two legs with shoes, arms like a t-rex, a big nose, wide eyes, spine scales, and a saddle. It looked like a cuddly dinosaur, although these dinos were in the mood to take Link down. "So you lizards want to rumble huh? Well, I'll be happy to oblige," said Link as he pulled out his sword.

Three of the dinos attacked Link by bashing their heads at Link. Link dodged out of the way and slashed at one of the dinos sending it flying off the platform only for two more to take its place. One dino was above Link and ground pounded Link to the ground. Another dino wrapped it tongue around Link and tossed Link off the platform. Link however used his hook shot to make it back to the platform.

Once Link made it back onto the platform Link used his spin attack against the dinos, launching a few of them off the platform. More of the dinos came onto the platform; Link tried his best to defend himself from them, but was proving quite troublesome. The dinos kept on landing hits on Link to the point where he was starting to ware out. Some of the dinos were throwing eggs at Link which were causing them to explode.

Navi saw this and was thinking of a way to help Link. Then Navi noticed something on one of the higher platforms, a heart container. "Link, a heart container, up here," shouted Navi, getting Link's attention. Link tossed the dinos off of him to get up to the platform Navi was up. Link grabbed the heart container and instantly felt refreshed, Link saw one of the dinos come up at him throwing an egg bomb. Link brought up his shield and received no harm from the egg, "There's just too many of them," said Link as he brought out a bomb and threw it blasting a few of the dinos off the platform only to be replace by more. "There has to be another way to finish this fight quickly," said Link.

Navi looked around for something, anything to help Link, then the fairy spot a big black hammer on the top platform. "Link, there's a hammer on the top platform. We should try that," said Navi.

Link heard Navi, found the hammer, and slashed at the dinos in order to get them out of the way and made jump to the hammer. Link grabbed the hammer and held it in his hand, as he soon felt the urge to smash everyone on the head. "Hey Link, are you ok?" asked Navi as Link was getting a crazed look on his face.

"SMMMMMAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! Smash, smash, smash, smash, smash. SMASH!" yelled Link as he used the hammer and swung wildly at the dinos which caused them to fly off the platform all over the place. Soon the battle was over yet Link was still swinging the hammer, after a few minutes the hammer head fell off the handle, this caused Link to finally calm down. "What happened?" Link asked.

"You went smash happy," answered Navi.

"Ok, now let's find that coin," said Link as looked for the coin. Suddenly the platforms started to lower itself onto the ground. After it made to the ground a light shined behind Link, Link turned around and watched the smiling heart turn into a coin the size of a half-dollar with an egg symbol with three spots. Link was about to grab the coin when something came up behind the tree the coin was at. It looked like the other dinos but was green and had a red saddle. The dino and Link looked at each other for a few moments, before the dino licked Link and then took the coin in its mouth and ran. "Come back here you over grown lizard," yelled Link as he chased the dino.

Link ran through the forest chasing the dino that has the coin. "Navi, can you lock onto the dino?"

"Sure can," said Navi as the fairy used its lock on spell to lock on to the dino. With the dino locked on Link threw his boomerang in order to take it down or at least slow it down. However just when the boomerang was just about to hit the dino, the dino ran in another direction thus the boomerang missed. Link retrieved his boomerang and continued his chase. Link started throwing bombs at the dino, but the dino was dodging every one of the bombs. "This dino is different from the others, it's not easy to beat," said Link as the chased continued.

Meanwhile, Mario had returned to the clearing without finding the coin, "Well, no coin that way, wonder how Link is doing," said Mario.

"Stop you long tongue, big nose, egg throwing lizard," yelled Link. This outburst caught Mario's attention. Mario turned around and saw Link chasing the green dino. "Mario, stop that lizard," shouted Link.

The dino was busy running away from the crazy swordsman, when the dino suddenly saw Mario, "Yoshi, it that you?" asked Mario. This caused the dino to skid to a stop, right in front of Mario, Link was unable to stop himself and ending up bumping into the dino. "Yoshi, it is you, what a strange surprise. I didn't know you were too," said Mario to the dino now known as Yoshi, who rubbed his nose on Mario.

"I take it, you two know it each other?" asked Link.

"Yeah, Yoshi and I go way back. He helped me defeat Bowser on time and is a good friend of mine," explained Mario.

"Then why do his friends decided to beat the crap out of me? Not to mention steal the coin from me," asked Link.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi," said Yoshi.

"Yoshi says that those weren't his friends and that we don't attack anyone without reason, also he didn't know that you were friends with me and he was trying to save his island and he needed the coin," Mario translated.

"You understand that thing?" asked Link.

"Yeah, a guy named Friendly Floyd sold me a Yoshi translator, I'll let you borrow it sometime," said Mario. "Yoshi may I please have the coin, Link and I are working together in order to find the other coins. You can join us and we can save all our homes, what do you say?" asked Mario.

Yoshi handed Mario the coin and jumped for joy at the prospect of saving his home. After seeing this scene unfold in front of him Link fainted, Yoshi went over to Link and poked Link's foot.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And cut. That's another scene done and I hope you all enjoy it. On my profile is a small list of upcoming stories I plan to do, which I plan to start after I complete one of the other stories I am currently working on. One is a Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic crossover. The other is called Heroes Unite where multiple heroes from multiple games and shows come together to take down an enemy to save their worlds, and there is a list of heroes and a poll to choose the last three. Check it out after you finish reading this story, it will really help me and I would really appreciate it. Read, follow, favorite, and review. So you all later. Rocket jump time. Yahoo.**


	5. Scene 4: Fox Airlines

**Dream Guardian Allen Kirk: SMASH BROTHERS! Finally after all this time it is finally here, the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. and guess who got a copy of it? This guy did and it is awesome. So in order to celebrate I thought I post a new chapter of the movie in honor of the release of the new game.**

**Ajax Nobody: Just don't let that game distract you from studying and writing a new chapter for me.**

**Dream Guardian Allen Kirk: You're absolutely right, but in the meantime let's get this scene started.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Scene 4: Fox Airlines**

Night fell upon the strange land as Mario, Link, Navi, and Yoshi were walking towards the next coin. The group found themselves on an open plain closing in on their next destination. "According to the map, we should be nearing the destination, right about now," said Mario. They had reached the destination that the map and looked up to see if the coin was there. After looking up all Mario saw was an empty field. Mario hung his head and look around saying, "Where is it? The coin should be here, so where is it?" Mario continued to search the area but with little success.

Link searched the area as well, looking around seeing what he could find. Then Link looked up and noticed something, Link then went over to Mario and tapped his shoulder. Mario looked at Link as he pointed up into the sky. Mario looked to where Link was pointing and saw a great big white ship hovering in the air. "I don't suppose your hook shot can make it all the way up there?" asked Mario.

Link took out his hook shot and thought about what Mario said. An image formed in Link's mind: _Link aimed his hook shot at the ship and fired. The hook shot lands short of the ship and falls down. The hook shot end comes down and hits Yoshi in the head knocking him out. _Exiting out of Link's mind, Link just looks over to Mario and says, "Yeah, let's not try that."

"Well great, now how are we going to get up there," wondered Mario. The group of four looked at the ship for a few moments before Mario remembered something and face palmed himself. "Oh, how could I forget, while I was looking for the coin in the jungle, I found this," stated Mario as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant blue turtle shell.

Yoshi jumped for joy at the sight of the shell, but Link just looked at it and asked, "And how is an empty shell going to help us?"

"More importantly, how did you fit it in your pocket?" asked Navi.

"What is that anyway?" asked Link.

"This is, what where I come from, known as a koopa shell. Koopas wear these and lose them every time I jump on them. When Yoshi eats one of these he gets special abilities as long as he has the shell in his mouth," explained Mario. "This one is a blue koopa shell, which will cause Yoshi to sprout wings allowing him to fly. Observe," said Mario as he tossed the Koopa shell to Yoshi who used his tongue to catch it and eat it. Then Yoshi sprouted two white wings out of his sides then he bent down, inviting the other two to hop on. "Let's a go."

Link just stood there as he saw what could possibly the weirdest thing he ever saw, he shook his head and then asked, "Wait you're expecting me to hop onto the back of a lizard that just got wings, so same lizard can fly the both of us to that flying metal thing?"

"Yes, now hop on, it is perfectly safe," said Mario as he got on to Yoshi's back. Link hung his head in defeat and got on Yoshi. After both Mario and Link were securely on Yoshi's back, Yoshi flapped his wings and took off towards the ship.

Link watched as they flew higher and higher into the air, Link was unused to the feeling for sure, but he was willing to put up with it for the sake of Hyrule. After a few moments of silence a beam of red light whizzed past the group freighting Yoshi nearly causing Mario and Link to fall off. "What in the world was that?" shouted Link.

"I don't a know, but whatever it was, it nearly hit us," answered Mario. Yoshi mumbled something and pointed his head to a certain direction. "What was that Yoshi? I didn't quite get that," asked Mario.

"He said 'Maybe the beam came from that flying ship coming towards us,'" said Navi.

"What makes you say that?" said Link.

"Because that is what I'm thinking right now, look," said Navi. Link and Mario looked in the direction Yoshi and Navi were looking and saw a blue and white one man ship flying straight towards them.

"Yoshi, evasive maneuvers, we need to get to that ship, hang on Link," said Mario. As soon as Yoshi kicked it up into high gear, Link nearly fell off but was able to regain his balance. Yoshi dodged the lasers that were being blasted from the small ship that was speeding towards them. Minutes passed as Mario and gang flew through the sky narrowly avoiding the laser blasts.

Link noticed that Yoshi was getting tired carrying Mario and him, "Mario we need to stop this chase, and I'll distract this flyer while you get the coin from that ship."

"Great idea Link, Yoshi take us above the ship, I'll drop down while you and Link distract the enemy craft," said Mario. Yoshi complied and flew above the space ship, this allowed Mario and jump off of Yoshi and land on the ship. After Mario had jump off, Yoshi continued to fly around and avoid more of the lasers.

Link brought out his bow and arrow and aimed for the space craft, once his aim was steady, Link let go of the arrow and it flew through the air with deadly accuracy and hit the wing of the space craft. The impact of the arrow causing the wing to break causing the ship to falter and shake, Link had a smirk on his face for his perfect shot, but it was short lived as the cockpit of the craft opened and a figure leapt out and landed on the larger ship.

The figure was an anamorphic fox with light brown fur, a grey pilot's helmet, red scarf, silver jacket, green flight suit and grey boots, the fox was also carrying a blaster in his hand. The fox looked at Mario and said, "Sorry mustache man but I will be leaving with the coin here as well as the coins you already have. Also get off my ship."

"Never seen anything like you before, who are you?" asked Mario.

"Names Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team, a group of mercenaries who travel the galaxy, defending it from possible treats. And you just happen to be on the list of threats to take out today," said Fox as he charged towards Mario.

Fox lifted his leg into the air to kick Mario in the gut, but Mario was too fast and dodged it. Mario started throwing a series of punches at Fox, each one connecting causing pain for the space pilot. Soon Fox kicked Mario away and leapt a little bit away from the plumber. Mario threw a fireball at Fox, but Fox brought out a small hexagonal device from his belt and created a barrier protecting him from the fire ball. After Fox brought down his shield he saw Mario charging towards him, Mario started throwing more punches at Fox, but Fox was ready for it this time and kick the punches away.

Mario kept on punching while Fox would defect them away with his kicks, eventually the kicks and punches became a blur as neither one was able to hit the other. Eventually they broke apart and rubbed their arms and legs because of the pain that came with defending each blow. Mario grabbed hold of Fox's tail while he was distracted and spun him around and launched Fox across the length of the ship. Fox got up and brought out his blaster and started shooting at Mario. Mario dodged the lasers as he charged at Fox, Fox kept on blasting at Mario and Mario kept on dodging them until a laser manage to hit Mario in the leg crippling him. Mario yelled in pain, Fox used this opportunity to kick Mario to the ground while he was down. Once Mario was kicked to the ground, Fox used his foot to pin Mario down and point his blaster at the plumber.

Mario looked at Fox's blaster waiting for the fox's next move. Fox aim his blaster and said, "That was an excellent fight mustache man but now I'll just be taking whatever coins you have if you have any, and kick you off my ship." Then out of nowhere a long pink whip wrapped itself around Fox; surprised by this unexpected attack, Fox turned around to see who the attacker was. The attacker was Yoshi who was missing his wings with Link beside him; Fox took a second look and saw that the pink whip was actually Yoshi's tongue wrapped around him.

With a simple twitch, Yoshi's tongue retracted back into his mouth pulling Fox along with it. Within a few seconds, Yoshi had Fox is his mouth, Fox tried to escape but it was too late, Yoshi swallowed Fox whole.

Link was helping Mario up when he saw what Yoshi had done and proceeded to adopt a face of pure horror. "Did Yoshi just eat that guy?" asked Link.

"Yes and no, when Yoshi eats an enemy they get trapped inside an egg and whoever is in the eggs have to bust themselves out or wait till Yoshi throws it at someone else," said Mario. As Mario was explaining this, Yoshi's systems started to do their work and within a few seconds, Yoshi laid a Fox sized egg. Little knocks against the shell could be heard from it along with muffled shouts of 'Let me out of here.' Mario and Link slowly made their way to the egg and Mario said, "Can you hear me in their?" The only response was muffled shouts that sounded like 'Yes, I can hear you,' in a rather angry tone. "Ok, we are not your enemy, we are looking for the coins yes, but we are doing together in order to save all our homes. If you don't want that to happen to your home, then you're going to need to trust us, is that understood?" After a few moments of silence, a few calm taps on the egg shell sounded off, signaling a decision has been made. "Does this mean you're not going to fight us anymore?" They heard a muffled 'No,' with a smile Mario said, "Alright, let's get you out of there, Link get me onto Yoshi's back and then get Fox out." Link helped Mario onto Yoshi's back and gotten him into a comfortable position. "By the way, what happened to the blue shell?"

Link's eyes widen at this statement and answered, "Well in order for Yoshi to help you he had to land and spit out the shell, and the shell fell over the edge of the ship."

"Good to know, now the question is: How do we get down?" asked Mario.

"I believe our flying fox friend can help us with that," said Link as he used the butt of his sword to crack open the egg and released Fox.

Fox fell out of the egg with bits of egg shell stuck to him, he dusted himself off and looked at the newcomers, "Thanks, now introductions are in order, I'm Fox McCloud and you guys are?"

"I'm Mario, this is Link, Navi and Yoshi," answered Mario pointed to each member of the group. "You said that, this was your ship, could you help us find the coin here and join us find the others?"

"Sure, you guys seem okay, but keep that lizard's tongue away from me," said Fox pointed to Yoshi who proceeded to growl at Fox, "Now that that's over with, let's continue this inside." Fox walked over to a hatch and opened it and the group entered into the ship.

A few minutes of searching the ship, the group found themselves in the ship's bridge still searching for the coin. They explored the room looking for any sign of the coin. Fox went up to the captain's chair and saw something sitting on the chair; it was a gold coin with a picture of the emblem of his ship, a fox with wings. "Hey guys, I think I found it."

Mario riding Yoshi, and Link made their way over to Fox to see what he found, "Yep, that's one of the coins alright," confirmed Mario.

"Alright then, who's carrying the rest of the coins," asked Fox.

"That would be Mario," answered Navi.

Fox was about to hand the coin to Mario, but Mario said, "No, you keep it," he then dung into his pocket and brought out the coin from Hyrule Castle and gave it to Link. Link gave a questioning look; this caused Mario to respond, "It is a much better idea for each of us to carry our respective coins rather than one of us carrying all of them. There is a chance whoever else is after these coins are not going to be so easy to negotiate with. Now with that out of the way, let's figure out how to get back down."

"I'll see what I can do, but by the looks of things, this is not my real ship, just a copy. The buttons on the control panel are just for show, so if none of these buttons work, I won't be able to land this ship," said Fox. Just then the ship rumbled and started to descend, "I didn't do that."

"Well whoever is doing this is helping us get back down. So Mario where to now," asked Link.

Mario brought out the map and looked to see where they needed to go next, "Well the next one should be easy, next one is my coin."

** Dream Guardian King Allen: And done. Another scene is done and we are getting closer to the end, not really but it's good to hope right? Anyway, I have been busy with college and other stuff so I apologized for my absence. I only need a few more votes on the Heroes Unite poll, Spider-man and Raven are definitely going to be in the story, and the final spot will be filled by either Kim Possible or Jenny (XJ-9) from **_**My Life as a Teenage Robot**_**, so please get to voting. I hope to have another chapter of Ajax Nobody ready in time for Halloween. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite.**


End file.
